


20/20 vision, 1/1 hindsight

by Apkl (Chiicheo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Compliant, I am very tired, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Semi-literate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiicheo/pseuds/Apkl
Summary: i am not who i want to be
Kudos: 1





	20/20 vision, 1/1 hindsight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiicheo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiicheo/gifts).



And so Veltel sat, discontent. The bartender hadn't shown up tonight. He was always here. Why wasn't he here tonight?  
  
Right. He killed somebody. Forgot about that part. The jester mumbles to himself, idly dragging the knife across the log.  
  
This is your fault. This is your fault. This is your fault. This is your fault, Veltel. You caused this. He'd be alive. You should have killed him, Veltel.  
He would be happier without you, Veltel. Veltel Azlia. That's you. You're worthless.  
All you've done is hurt other people.  
  
"...Azlia. Veltel Azlia. I understand you must be very tired, but I need you to focus for just a little bit longer."  
  
"Veltel! Please, don't try anything!"  
  
...Focus.  
  
That's all you have to do. Focus a little bit more. Push through a little bit more. That's all. That's all he needs from you.

It's the least you can do now that he's gone, right?  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> was gonna be a drabble but then i forgot what a drabble is
> 
> more clowntent coming soon. get it. clown content. he is a clown. please laugh
> 
> part 1 of the yo momma jokes collection


End file.
